The Surprise (INSERT WINKING FACE)
by ninja.lover.556
Summary: The worst nightmare for anyone who is having sex has happened- the condom broke. Now join a girl and get ready to go on a relatively long journey on how to survive: Pregnancy with Secrets-that-were-suppose-to-be-told-long-ago.


**The Surprise Chapter 1: Maybe I'll like it here**

* * *

**10 weeks ago – April 25, 2013**

* * *

_A shaky hand jerked and dropped a pregnancy test in shock at what had shown up on it._

_Two pink lines. Two fucking pink lines that were as frightening as demons._

_'No, this can't be happening.' A young woman, about 16, thought as she stared into the mirror in disbelief. 'What the fuck will I do now?' She combed through her choppy shoulder length hair with her fingers. 'Should I just get an abortion and pretend it never happened? No, no, no; that just goes against what I believe in. I guess it's between adoption and keeping it.' She nods her head to her reflection and exits the washroom._

* * *

_ "Mom, I know you already don't like me, but I'm pregnant." The teenaged girl told her mom as she braced herself for what was coming; the yelling._

_"I should have seen this coming! You were always hanging around that damn boy! Come on, we are going to tell his parents, then we are going to go to an abortion clinic to make an appointment!" her mother yelled at her daughter as she was dragged to the door._

_"Don't fucking pull my damn arm! And he doesn't live in this fucking city!" the brash young woman yelled as she pulled back._

_"Shut your trap, you… you, you whore!" the mom yelled as she tried to continue dragging her daughter._

_"Oh, I'm the whore? Who was it that slept with her co-workers' husbands?" The daughter shot back in a mocking tone._

_"Shut the fuck up! At least I was smart enough to use a fucking condom!" was shouted back even louder._

_"Plus I bet the dude you fucked was a dumbass! Who would want to fuck you? You're ugly. You have all those scars on your arms and legs! Why don't you just __**leave?**__" The mom finally realized she went over the line when she noticed the young woman looking down and shaking._

_"I-I didn't mean to say it." The mother tried to take back her words, but the damage was already done._

_The girl turned, went to her room, packed a bag of clothes and keepsakes, put on a coat, walked passed her mom, walked out the door and ran; Ran until she couldn't breathe from the exertion and the tears that were going down her face._

_She pulled out her cell phone and texted her cousin to pick her up from where she was. _

* * *

_ Her cousin came and his car smelled like someone had had a pot party in it. One that she hadn't been invited to._

_'But I'm pregnant now so I can't smoke weed anymore, right? I'll Google it later.' She thinks as she sits down in the car. _

* * *

_"Hey Rico, theoretically speaking, if I were pregnant, how do you think uncle would react?" her sudden question stunned her cousin for a bit but he answered as truthfully as he could._

_"I don't know; I imagine he would be furious that someone would taint his baby niece but I think he would take it alright if you didn't tell him who the father is. Are you actually pregnant by any chance?" he casually asks as they drive into the drive way._

_Her cousin took the silence as a yes, so he continued, "Well girlie, you have to tell uncle right away or else he'll just get mad and search every nook and cranny for that boy toy you had a few days ago and, you know, __**kill him**__."_

_Reality hits the girl like a bus. 'Right, I forgot my uncle was in the Yakuza. So he can kill him without a second thought.' She thinks grimly as they enter the house._

* * *

_ "So you mean to tell me, my baby niece, which is you, is pregnant with some bastard's child?" Her uncle, Judas, snarls at the girl who is kneeling in front of him._

_Sighing, he gestures for her to stand up and he hugs her._

_"He isn't a bastard uncle; he's actually a good man that is caring and is afraid of bullet noises. A pussy, I know, but he's a good person. I don't want to ruin him though; he has a life laid out for him. He has friends, a mother and a father, siblings, and he's going to be in his 3__rd__ year of high school. I…I just want him to be happy." She states as the tears started dripping onto her uncle's shirt._

_"If he is as good a man as you say he is, he would accept you and the life growing inside of you. I don't know him so I'm making assumptions, but I would like to believe what I have just said. So don't cry; I won't make you go home, you can stay here as long as you want, but you have to tell him eventually." He says with a small smile._

_"Thank you, so much."_

_"Plus I can always take care of the boy if he doesn't give a fuck."_

_"Unnnccclee!"_

* * *

**Now – June 5****th****, 2013**

* * *

"I think it's time for you to tell him."

My uncle's voice still lingers in my head as I drive back to the town I once called 'Home'. Back to the place where, surely, things will go sour. After all, you don't have a secret relationship with a boy that was once your best friend, get pregnant, not contact him for ten weeks, and expect everything to be the same. You're just stupid if you do.

What was the place I called home when I was in middle school? Well the one and only Iwatobi.

But maybe, just maybe, I'll like it here after I tell my boyfriend's parents that they are going to be grandparents; to twins no less.

* * *

**Beta: Aoi Kazuya**


End file.
